Grim Matchstick
Grim Matchstick es un jefe dragón de Cuphead. Aparece en Inkwell Isle Two y su batalla se da en el nivel Fiery Frolic. Descripción Apariencia Grim es un dragón occidental con escamas verdes, con piernas y brazos pequeños y una envergadura promedio, una gran cola que usa para azotar al jugador, una boca grande con una lengua larga y púas blancas en la espalda. Personalidad Grim Matchstick se esfuerza por asustar a la gente, haciendo movimientos "fantasmales" cada vez que comienza la batalla. También tartamudea mucho cuando habla, como lo muestran sus líneas de pantalla de muerte. Resulta ser un dragón lúdico al que le gusta divertirse, lo que también está demostrado por su introducción y la pantalla de la muerte de la primera fase. Curiosamente, Grim es uno de los dos únicos jefes (el otro es Weepy) en el juego que en realidad no quiere o intenta intencionalmente lastimar Cuphead y Mugman. Se ve a sí mismo como incomprendido y se disculpa por haber sido forzado a poner a los hermanos en un aprieto si pierden ante él en su segunda fase. Incluso sugiere que los hermanos deben huir después de que se convierta en una hidra. Pelea de jefe Grim estará del lado derecho de la pantalla, la batalla se sitúa en lo alto de una torre pero no será con aviones, sino que Cuphead y Mugman deberán saltar de nube en nube para mantenerse en contacto con Grim para atacarlo, Grim se defenderá disparando grandes bolas de fuego con aspecto de meteoro, también puede disparar ondas psíquicas desde sus ojos, similares a las de Psycarrot, en la última se puede hacer parry, puede atacar con un latigazo de cola, desde la parte inferior de la pantalla se verá la cola advirtiendo su ataque. Al recibir suficiente daño pasará al otro lado de la pantalla y extenderá su lengua hacia abajo (no se la puede pisar), poco a poco saldrá un batallón de esbirros flama, algunos saltarán hacia Cuphead y Mugman. Al recibir suficiente daño comenzará a llover y Grim se convertirá en un Dragón Hidra, las cabezas de los costados escupirán bolas de fuego que si son alcanzadas por un disparo, se dividirán en cuatro bolas más pequeñas que viajarán en cruz, la cabeza del centro se puede convertir en un lanzallamas que dispara dos veces cada cierto tiempo. Frases -'Grim Matchstick, '''fase 1 ''"Don't m-m-m-misunderstand my flames ·· I just meant fun and games." -'Grim Mathstick, '''fase 2 ''"Sorry, I didn't mean to put you in the h-h-h-hot sea..." -'Grim Matchstick, '''fase 3 ''"One...two... three! You b-b-b-better flee !" Curiosidades * Guarda cierto parecido con el Dragón-Meca de Mega Man 2. * En su introducción usa sus alas para hacer el gesto escalofriante, en lugar de sus manos. * Su apellido es un juego de palabras, "Matchstick" es "fósforo" en inglés, utensilio usado para crear fuego. * Es el segundo personaje que no quiere dañar intencionalmente a Cuphead y a Mugman, el primero es Weepy. Galería Grim 3 Head.gif 1.1 - GM.png Drag mor.png 3.3 - GM.png Drag.png Grim_flamethrower_by_kiryu2012-dbp75lg.gif en:Grim Matchstick pt-br:Grim Matchstick Categoría:Jefes Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Deudores de The Devil Categoría:Inkwell Isle Two